Silver Moon Wolf
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: Rei and Usagi get into a fight and attacked by a Youma. Usagi turns into a silver wolf and it's up to Rei to change her back. But can she?  An excuse to get Rei on her knees and crying.
1. Chapter 1

I've taken a poll and so far I have four choices that are voted for with seven voters. And the one with the most votes is Usagi turning into a silver wolf. But honestly people. If you don't like this story then go onto my profile page and vote for something else. I want zilch mean comments about this. OK. We clear? Good.

**Wolf's Prowl.**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Usagi sat on a grassy hill near Rei's shrine. Anger flickered in her eyes.

"Honestly Rei-chan. If I did do half the things you said I should do I'd be Serenity. Not USAGI!" She screamed in her mind. Luna walked over to her enraged mistress.

"Usagi-chan. Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright Luna?"

"You seem angry. That's for sure. What's wrong?"

"Rei gave me all sorts of orders as to what I should do to be a better Senshi. I swear. If I did half of those things I'd be Serenity."

"What does Rei-chan know? You're Tskino Usagi. The reincarnation of Princess Serenity. That doesn't mean you have to do what Rei-chan says. Anyway. You're the leader of the Senshi. You can tell her what to do." Usagi smiled at Luna and scratched behind her ear.

"Arigato Luna. I needed to hear that." Usagi stood up. "That's it. I'm going to go back and tell Rei to get off my back. I'm her leader and the reincarnation of her princess and she should treat me as such. I'm not a crybaby anymore. Would the mere crybaby that was first Sailor Moon have been able to defeat Galaxia?"

"That's my girl. And no. The mere crybaby that was first Sailor Moon wouldn't have been able to defeat Queen Beryl or Meteria."

"Let's go set Rei-chan straight." Usagi ran off with Luna hot on her heels.

* * *

Rei swept the leaves on the walkway into a small pile. "_Honestly Usagi. There's no need to just be a coward and run away from me like that." _A figure moved in the shadows. Rei dropped her broom and since no one else was at the shrine that day she did a quick transformation. Sailor Mars looked around.

"WHo are you? Coward. Show yourself." The figure jumped from the trees and was headed for Rei.

"Sailor Mars!" Luna yelled.

"Rei-chan! Move!" Usagi tackled Rei out of the way. The Youma looked like a furry eel about 10 feet long. It's razor sharp teeth grazed Usagi's ankle. Usagi flew right over Rei and rolled a little while. She pushed herself up and pulled out her brooch. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" Eternal Sailor Moon stood where Tskino Usagi had lay. Her white boot starting to turn a little red from the blood. Luna ran over to her mistress.

"Sailor Moon. Are you alright?"

"Hai Luna. I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Sailor Moon summoned her Tier. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The Youma disappeared before Sailor Moon's attack could reach it.

"Why you! I could've handled it on my own! And you were so late with the attack you let it get away! How could you be so stupid! Wait don't answer that! I know why! You were born that way!" Usagi's hand made a loud smack as it made hard contact with Mars' cheek.

"SHUT UP! I risked my life to protect you. And this is the thanks I get? Why do I even bother with you? You have absolutely no respect for me as Usagi, Sailor Moon, or Serenity. I might not be what you want me to be but I am who I am! I won't be your doll to change whenever you feel like I should! I am not the mere crybaby that started as Sailor Moon. That crybaby wouldn't have stood a chance against Queen Beryl or Meteria. What right do you have to treat me like dirt under your feet?"

"The fact that you're as dumb as it." Sailor moon grabbed Sailor Mars' fuku and yanked her up so they were eye-to eye.

"I seriously hate your attitude. You know that I'll never stoop low enough so that I'M following YOUR orders! SO why even bother to be a part of this team?"

"Way to go Sailor Moon. Give it to her!" Luna cheered.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that. You think that just because you've had a hard childhood we should treat you differently? As if you're Serenity and not me? If that's how things went Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Saturn would be treated like a princess. Even Tuxedo Kamen would be treated like the prince he is. So just shut up!" Mars' face was starting to turn red.

"If I didn't stay around no one would be around to whip you into shape. If I wasn't around you wouldn't have been able to fight against Queen Beryl. I'm the one that made you strong enough for that."

"Losing Tuxedo Kamen made me strong enough for that not you. That's all you think about. You and your own ideas on how the world should be. News Flash. The world doesn't revolve around Hino Rei. So just cut it out!" Usagi detransformed and walked past Mars. Hitting her shoulder with her own. She stopped and looked at Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Tuxedo Kamen. "I take it you heard all of that." Mercury nodded.

"Way to go Usagi-chan! Nice way to stand up for yourself!" Jupiter said as she yanked Usagi off her feet.

"How did you get the guts to do it?" Venus asked.

"Let's just say that I go sick and tired of the way she was treating me. And thanks to a little bit of help from Luna I decided to put an end to it." Jupiter put Usagi down and turned back into Kino Makato.

"But still. That was incredible." Venus and Mercury turned back into Aino Minako and Mizuno Ami. Tuxedo Kamen stared over the girls at an enraged Hino Rei. Her fists clenched at her sides and her face red as an apple. Her breathing short and hard.

"What are we going to do with her?" Usagi followed her love's gaze.

"What about her? She's probably had enough today." Usagi walked by the others and jogged down the stairs. The girls followed suit while Tuxedo Kamen stayed behind. He turned back into Chiba Mamoru and turned to Rei.

"You should know that neither Venus or Jupiter will forget what happened today. From what I saw. Usako got physically wounded while only your pride was harmed. I don't know how you sleep at night and I really don't care how. But she's right. She is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity and you need to treat her as such. She's changed from the crybaby that started out. And she's much more of a woman now than then. In my own opinion. More of a Senshi than you'll ever be."

"What makes you say that Mamoru-san?"

"She has control of her temper. Unlike you." Mamoru turned and followed the other girls. Rei turned around and punched a post.

"Why that girl." She let out a scream of frustration and walked inside to do some fire-reading.

* * *

Rei looked into the crackling flames. They were as hot as her temper but it felt like a nice blanket to her. "Tell me Usagi's future," she ordered. The flames danced and revealed a silver wolf with blood on it's teeth. The fire turned to normal as Rei stood up and left. "Whatever. It's just a wolf. Nothing important. Maybe just a guard dog for the Crystal Palace."

* * *

Usagi leaned against the wall in front of her house. The other girls had already gone home. Only Mamoru remained with her.

"Do you think I over id it today?"

"No. To be honest if you hadn't I would have. I've had enough of her treating you like a dog."

"The world doesn't revolve around her is what I said. Then again since when did it revolve around me? She's probably thinking that now."

"I don't think the Earth revolves around you in scientific terms but you are what my world revolves around Usako."

"I know. You've told me that before." Usagi's communicator beeped. "Moon here." Venus' face filled the tiny screen.

"Usagi-chan. The Youma that attacked you and Rei-chan today is back. In the park. Jupiter and Mercury are here. I contacted Mars but she's not responding."

"Forget Rei-chan. I'm on my way now. Do not let it get away if you can help it."

"Yes ma'am."Usagi shut her communicator and ran in the direction of the park. Mamoru quickly followed her and they both transformed.

* * *

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter yelled. A bolt of lighting shot from her fingers and missed the Youma by a mere inch.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Ribbons of water shot from Mercury and just missed the Youma.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus let out a burst of love power. But the Youma dodged it with ease.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Sailor Moon landed on her feet like a cat. The Youma turned to her and smiled. Revealing two rows of teeth. A couple of those teeth had a ribbon of her sock from earlier draped over the tips.

"Care to explain that?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"No I really don't." Mars stood in a tree and watched as her fellow Senshi fought with all their strength. Sailor Moon jumped for a closer attack but the Youma grabbed her wrist with it's teeth. It threw her into a tree. She grasped her wrist as it glowed with silver power. Tuxedo Kamen ran over and helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"For the most part."

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter let out her power as hard as she could punch. It slammed into the Youma and hit the tree Mars stood in. SHe landed on her red high heels like a cat. The Youma disappeared. Leaving Mars to face the angered Senshi and Earth Prince.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Like I said, this was voted for. If disliked then go to my profile page and vote otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformations and Surprises**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"I so can't believe you!" Minako screamed at Rei. The Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had turned to their civilian selves and were all enraged at the fire Senshi. Even Ami.

"You could've helped us. Not just stand around and watch."

"If you'd just tried a little bit Usako wouldn't have been bit."

"Mamo-chan. I told you I'm fine. It didn't even hurt. Felt like a bee sting." Makato took a threatening step towards Rei.

"What is she to me but an annoyance? And she can obviously take care of herself." Minako clenched her fists and tried to keep control.

"She's still our princess. It's our job to protect her. If I had been able to I would've been bit for her. Unlike a certain someone standing before us."

"If this is about what I did earlier at the Shrine let it go. By now your humiliation of my retaliation has passed but you just won't let it go until I pay for it. Is that it?" Minako covered her mouth at the sight of her princess. "What?"

"Usagi-chan. When did your hair turn silver?" Ami asked. Usagi ran a hand through her hair.

"I think it's an illusion. My hair looks silver in the moonlight."

"Its not that silver Usagi-chan. And are those claws on your hands?" Makato asked. Fear covering her looked down at her hands now getting smaller. A silver tail erupted from her rear. Silver wolf ears popped up from her body became more lean and tiny. Her breasts retreated into her body. Her clothes turned into silver fur. The rest of her hair covered whatever skin remained and turned it into silver fur. She fell onto all fours as her hands and feet turned into paws. In a matter of seconds a silver wolf stood where Tskino Usagi had. She looked at her new body and the people she cared about. She stopped at Rei, turned tail and ran into the forest. Rei shrugged and walked away.

"Don't you dare!" Makato yelled as she grabbed Rei's arm. Rei yanked her arm free.

"What do you want?"

"How can you just walk away from this? She's our princess."

"No she's a wolf princess now."

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" In seconds Sailor Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury ran into the forest after their beloved princess. Mamoru turned to Rei.

"What?"

"You could have done something." He transformed into Tuxedo Mask and ran after the Senshi.

"I don't care!" Rei ran off toward the Shrine.

* * *

"What? The princess turned into what?" Michiru asked through Minako's communicator. Three tired Senshi and an exhausted Chiba Mamoru sat in his apartment.

"A wolf. A silver wolf."

"Any markings to tell who she is?"

"No. Just terrified blue eyes probably." The communicator beeped loudly. "That would probably be Haruka." Minako closed her communicator and opened it to reveal Haruka's face.

"I want a full analysis about her description!" Haruka ordered.

"Ami-chan sent it to your computer by now."

"What way did she run?"

"We followed her to the beach. Her paw prints disappeared into the ocean. And we looked all over the coast for her. No luck," Makato said. Haruka put on her helmet.

"I'll keep up the search and tell Michiru that I'll be late for dinner and to check the sea."

"She already has. Setsuna has even gone to the Time Gate to check the Time Stream for her location."

"Uranus out." Haruka's image disappeared as Mamoru walked into the living room with a glass of water.

"Any of the Outers had any luck?" he asked.

"Not one. Hotaru's been in bed with the chicken pox all day, Setsuna went to check the Time Stream, Michiru nothing and Haurka's looking right now." Mamoru sat next to the Senshi of Love and handed her the glass. "Arigato." Ami shook her head from the chair to try to stay awake.

"Ami. Why don't you get some sleep. Like they say,'Exhaustion brings stupidity.'"

"I can't sleep without knowing my princess is safe." Makato made herself comfy next to the coffee table before dozing off. Minako leaned her head against the sofa cushion. After a few seconds she was snoring. "Appalling."

"Not very flattering for the Senshi of Love." Ami chuckled behind her hand and stifled a yawn. She started typing away on her computer."What are you working on anyway?"

"A reason why she turned into a wolf in the first place. If I can figure that out maybe I can find a way for us to turn her back."

"Maybe it's not science that did this."

"What are you saying?"

"I mean that maybe Rei did this. After all. She'd have a motive, opportunity, and means."

"Explain in more depth please."

"Means, Usako ticked Rei off earlier today. Opportunity, the monster attacked Usako and she was just watching. Motive, to give Usako worse humiliation than Usako gave her."

"True. Those all go together."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your comments and for reading. I've got school in a bit so I can't stay long. I hope I can write again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver Rescue **

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

A silver she-wolf walked through a dense forest as snow swirled around her. Frost clung to her thick fur as she made slow process through the winds. A small yip rang through the woods. She snapped her head up and looked around. Not far from her a small tail twitched under a mound of snow. The wolf ran over and started digging.

Under the heap of snow lay a tiny silver pup. The she-wolf looked around for a mother and sniffed the pup.

"Abandoned? What mother would abandon her pup?" The tiny pup whined. The she-wolf picked it up by the scruff of it's neck and walked to a nearby hollow tree. She ducked under it and lay the pup down. She lay next to it and started licking the frost from it's coat. The pup squirmed it's tiny body into the she-wolf's and made a sound of joy. To the pup this form was a thing of warmth and protection from the harsh cold of winter. To the she-wolf the pup was the first wolf she's come into contact with ever since she'd turned from human to a wolf. She'd stopped thinking of herself as Tskino Usagi but as the she-wolf, Ginno Okami.

Ginno Okami thought of what to name the pup until she found help. The pup was smaller than most wolf pups. And with no one else to watch over it she had to keep it.

"You're so small. And it looks like it's my job to keep you safe. So first Ginno. Ginno what though?" Okami looked out at the snow and shook her head. "I can't name you snow. But perhaps Shoko? Yes. Ginno Shoko. It suits you. My little friend." Okami returned to licking Shoko's fur of the frost. Okami's tongue felt nice and soothing to the pup.

* * *

Rei knelt before the fire in her Shrine and continued to repeat her words to read. Dark circles haunted under her eyes and she sounded groggy. A cup of coffee at beside her still steaming. The door opened and a female figure came in with two cats and a flurry of snow. The figure cclosed the door and looked at Rei. Haruka pulled off her hood and looked at the tired Senshi.

"Oi Rei when was the last time you slept?"

"About three days ago. Why?"

"Have you gotten anything since then?"

"No. Just her picking up a pup. I think it's dead or something."

"Just wondering. Why are you working so hard on finding her again?"

"I think that it really is my fault. But I tried my attacks before Venus showed up. Not a scratch. And I was yelling at Usagi before she turned."

"I can understand you yelling."

"I just wish I could change that."

"If you could you'd be Setsuna. And I bet my motorbike she's perfectly fine. Maybe a kind hunter found her in the snow and mistook her for a hunting dog and has her safe and sound."

"We can only hope."

* * *

Okami stepped out of the tree that had been her home for three days and looked around. She smelled something. And it wasn't friendly. Shoko jumped out of the opening and bounced around Okami's paws. Snow flying all over around them. Okami looked down at the pup and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. Shoko's bright blue eyes matched Okami's perfectly. Shoko's pink tongue hung from her mouth. Okami looked over the side of the tree at a hunter. She made a low growl in the back of her throat. She turned tail and ran into the forest. The hunter turned to the disappearing flash of a silver tail and shot. Okami jumped into a snowbank and licked Shoko to keep her quiet. The hunter looked around the area. His shoe sunk into the snowbank and was barely an inch from Okami's muzzle. Okami covered Shoko's muzzle with her paw. The hunter moved away and Okami soundlessly moved from the bank. SHe set down Shoko and looked at her sternly.

"What?" The tiny pup yipped.

"I told you to stay inside. When I tell you something to do I expect you to obey. Am I understood young pup?" Shoko hung her head.

"Yes'm." Okami picked up the pup in her mouth and walked back to the tree. She dropped her cargo into the trunk and walked off. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting. Stay put. I'll be back." Shoko watched Okami disappear behind a tree and walked into the recesses of the tree, walked in a circle and lay with her muzzle in her front paws.

"OK. I'll be right here." Shoko's tail wagged in joy.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it might be a good idea to give Usagi some nice points to cover the witch ones she'd earned in the first chapter. Anyway I like the idea of her taking care of a pup. Hope Shoko gets to you all. Maybe I'll even write an original story for Shoko and Okami if it gets to me enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another  
**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Mamoru looked into the snow-covered forest surrounding Rei's temple.

"I don't like the idea of her out there on her own. By now she could be a throw rug."

"Mamoru-san. Can't you think for even a second that she can handle herself?" Michiru asked.

"With all the trouble she caused me for two years? No way." Michiru giggled a little.

"Then again as the Princess she's caused plenty of trouble for the Senshi."

"You're not the one who lost consciousness to turn into someone else practically every other night."

"You lost me at the someone." A clump of snow fell right next to Mamoru. Making a tiny yip as it landed. Mamoru bent down and started brushing away the snow from a tiny black wolf pup head. The deep ocean blue eyes matched Mamoru's perfectly. The pup jumped up onto the porch and shook the remaining snow from it's coat. It's black coat shone like freshly polished onyx stones. Mamoru gently reached out to touch the tiny creature. It turned around and playfully nipped his fingertips. Mamoru knelt down near the pup as it started chasing it's tail. "Oh. How adorable." The pup stopped in mid spin and started sniffing the air. It's tail perked up to reveal itself to be a male pup. But he kept sniffing. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know." The pup set his nose on the ground and continued sniffing. He perked up his muzzle and howled.

"Part bloodhound or something?"

"I don't know." The pup pulled on Mamoru's sock and growled. "Alright alright I'm coming." But as Mamoru took a step forward the pup got in his way and started yipping. "What?" The pup grabbed an old dead leaf and put it on his back like a cape, picked up a stick in his mouth and gave it a throw. The end embedded itself into a tree's trunk like one of Tuxedo Kamen's roses. "You want me to transform?" The pup back flipped and yipped. His tongue hung from his mouth in joy.

* * *

Sailor Mars jumped out of the way of the Youma. The same Youma that had changed her Princess to a wolf. Venus and Jupiter trued to attack but the Youma's tail flicked them away. Uranus and Saturn tried to attack but the Youma made a strike at them. They both slipped as they landed and hit their heads on the hard concrete. Mars looked at her fallen Senshi. Everyone but herself and Tuxedo Kamen were out of commission. And the Youma had bitten his good arm.

_"It's all on me. It's my job now." _The Youma tried to strike Tuxedo Kamen but a silver flash grabbed the Youma by it's lip and clung. It knocked Tuxedo Kamen over but he wasn't hurt. A large silver she-wolf clawed at the Youma's fur and jumped away. Landing on all fours like a cat she snarled. The Youma's attention now on the snarling wolf. The sky-blue eyes refused to reveal any emotions save for anger and hatred. A small line glowed red on the wolf's foreleg. The exact same length that Usagi's arm had been bitten.

"Usagi?" Rei asked. More surprised than curious. THe wolf turned her head and snarled at Rei. The Youma moved to strike but a black wolf grabbed it's tail and pulled. Shoko came out of her hiding place and snarled in front of the wolf she believed was her mother. The black pup stood in front of Shoko and pawed the ground. Usagi jumped over the pups and pushed them away with her muzzle.

"Get into the forest," she barked. The black pup nodded and started pushing Shoko away. Usagi turned back to the Youma and snarled. The hairs on her back stood on end in annoyance. She walked around and jumped on top of it's head and grabbed a mouthful of fur in her powerful jaws. The Youma tried to shake her off but the black wolf barked and bit at it.

Usagi soon gave up trying to find a weak spot and jumped off. She stood beside the black wolf and snarled. The Youma snarled back before disappearing. Usagi looked the wolf over. His chest and forepaws were white as snow. the rest of him was black. Deep ocean blue eyes looked at her kindly. Shoko and the other pup came from the forest and started jumping on Usagi. She nuzzled the silver pup's muzzle and licked the black pup's nose.

"Who would you be little one?" she asked as she sniffed him.

"Kuro. I have no other name." Usagi looked at the black wolf beside her.

"And you?"

"You know me already. Usako."

* * *

**A/N: Cool? Weird? Please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Struggling  
**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kuro pulled on Shoko's tail. She dropped the meat she was eating and howled.

"Kuro's pulling my tail again!" she yelled. Mamoru picked up the tiny male pup and walked off. Usagi picked up Shoko and followed after Mamoru.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times. Don't pull Shoko's tail or ears." Usagi set down Shoko behind Mamoru. "Now I want you to apologize to Shoko about pulling her tail." Kuro walked up to the silver female with his head bent low.

"I'm sorry Shoko."

"You say that but you always say that but you continue to do it."

"Shoko. We females have dominance over males you know. If you strike him he can't strike you." Shoko pushed Kuro onto the ground and bit near his nose.

"I don't want any part of my tail or ears in your mouth again." Shoko walked back to a small stone den Mamoru had found. Usagi turned back to  
Kuro and licked his fur.

"Don't bite your sister. She's named Shoko for a reason." Usagi licked Mamoru's muzzle before walking into the den. Mamoru turned back to Kuro.

"This time I want real change. Not just an apology." He turned and walked to the mouth of the den. "Are you going in or what?" Kuro ran into the cave quickly. Mamoru bit at his tail playfully and ran into the snow. Kuro ran at Mamoru and bit at his paws and muzzle. Shoko looked outside.

"Mama! They're doing it again!"

"Shoko. Stop spying on your father and brother and come here." Shoko looked at Mamoru and Kuro and turned into the den. Usagi sat at the mouth and barked. Mamoru looked up and pinned down Kuro by stepping on his tail. "Can't you act like you've got two children to set an example for?"

"Sorry Usako."

"Come in you two. I found some bones we can eat." Mamoru picked Kuro up by his neck and walked into the den. Usagi pushed a piece of tree trunk in front of the opening.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I'd show what daily life for the new wolf family is. I hope you like it. Please notice that I've said things that have to do with family. I wonder what that could mean for Usagi and Mamoru.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Breakdown **

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"What? Mamoru-san too? Unbelievable," Ami said as she rubbed her throbbing skull.

"Yes."

"And you were awake and you didn't try to stop her?" Michiru ordered.

"Yes." Haruka's face turned red.

"AND YOU COME TO US ABOUT THIS AFTER A WEEK!"

"Look I know it sounds bad but I'm sure that if the Youma attacks again they'll both show again."

"Again? With two pups to watch out for? Not likely," said Mako. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked angrily at the Fire Senshi.

"What do you want me to do? GO out and find them?"

"Uh. Yes," Minako said. A flash of purple illuminated the room as Sailor Pluto walked in.

"I know where they are."

"You could've showed up a little sooner Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said. Her face was still a little red from chicken pox.

"Sorry sweetheart. But I had to look for the Prince and Princess. If you were lost like they are I wouldn't stop until I found you. I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you sweet pea."

"Don't worry Setsuna. There'll be plenty more chances for you to take care of her while Michiru and I go somewhere."

"Oh Haruka."

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Rei screamed.

"Rei. You thought that this whole affair was your fault. I think the only way to make yourself feel any better is to go out there and find them yourself," Haruka said.

"But. But. But." Rei let out a sigh. "Oh. OK."

* * *

Usagi licked the last bit of dirt from Shoko's coat. Mamoru sat at the mouth of the den with a bone in between his forepaws. Kuro chased his tail near the back end of the den.

"Usagi! USAGI! TSKINO USAGI! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Usagi walked out of the den and looked around the clearing. Rei emerged from the shadows. Shoko and Kuro ran outside and started jumping around her feet. Usagi jumped in between of them and pushed them back with her muzzle and growled at Rei. "Um. Hi. I'm here on account of the Senshi. I have orders to take you home." Usagi backed away and turned into the forest and ran off. Mamoru looked out the mouth of the cave with Shoko and Kuro around his paws.

"I want you two to stay right here. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir. Are you and Mama coming back?" Shoko asked. Mamoru looked at the tiny female and licked her cheek.

"Of course we will." He took off running after Usagi. Kuro went back inside and curled himself into a black ball. Shoko lay her head over Kuro's warm body.

"They'll be back."

* * *

Usagi's paw print made a small puff of snow fly into the air. Sailor Mars ran after her. In a small clearing the fire Senshi grabbed onto her Princess. Just as Usagi was about to bite Rei started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I was being a total jerk that day. There were so many things I wanted to call myself after that. Yuichiro was just driving me crazy and I had no control over my temper. Please Usagi-chan! I'm sorry." Two delicate hands rested on Rei's shoulders.

"Rei-chan. It's all right. It's all over."

"Usagi-chan. And I'm sorry for picking on you. I was afraid that you'd leave me behind as a Senshi so I bullied you. Also that was my way to try to be your friend."

"Oh Rei-chan." For the first time in 10 days the Senshi of fire fell asleep. In her Princess' lap. Usagi looked up at the now human Mamoru. Both of them wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? The Epilogue's still to come so stick around.**


End file.
